


Xpidercoven: Revived

by ooBerry



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Band, its kinda set, like after all of their routes combined, so they each know each others magic basically, theres no really set couple but assume its after every route, useless bickering, yeah that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooBerry/pseuds/ooBerry
Summary: Just a cute idea I had about what if they started a band.It's just them arguing over band ideas that's literally it.Finley's excited, Graves is insulted and Avery just really wants to eat their dang food.





	Xpidercoven: Revived

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is dumb, didnt know how to end it  
> just a silly idea

“Okay I’ve got it.”

Finley slams her hands down on the table, interrupting our silence.

“We can be the Tuxedo Cats! We all wear cute tux’s and maybe some cat ears and we can do that really cool classy but techno music!”

She looks really excited by the idea, and I’ll admit it’s not the worst idea. Everyone would actually look cool in tuxedos but…

“I dunno,” I start, “It doesn’t really seem like us.”

Reese swallows a bite of his fried rice and shakes his head, “Avery’s right. If we were to start a band we should do something that shows off our personalities and styles. I don’t think we’d be too interesting if we all wore the same thing.”

Finley purses her lips and sits back, “Well I guess.”

It was another lazy day off for all of us eating thai in the cafe that had turned into a heated debate over what would be our band name. I don’t even remember how the conversation started honestly.

Reese and Finley were quick to jump on board and brainstorm of course. Landry seemed willing to play along as well, while Mason and Hayes sat quietly most likely waiting for dinner to be over.

And Graves...well..

“I would like to propose ‘Xpidercoven: Revived’,” the old goth adds.

Suddenly even Mason and Hayes are interested in the conversation. Or at least interested in shutting down Graves’ idea as fast as possible.

Reese sets down his food, “Graves-”

“No, no, listen to me,” Graves interrupts.

“It’s the most logical option. There is already a fan-base. We can change it up to suit all of your styles and make it more modern. I’ve already tossed around things I would’ve changed about it before, we should definitely have more leather-”

Then everyone is shouting.

“Graves, I swear to GOD!” Reese bellows as he stands up.

Finley stands up across from him with an utterly insulted look, “EW do you really think I’d ever wear anything like that??”

Landry reaches his hands out to both Finley and Reese and is trying to get them to sit down.

I make eye contacts with Mason who mouths the word ‘no’ at me before looking away and Hayes is muttering something about spelling errors.

I gotta say, it’s a terrible idea.

Eventually they stop yelling and get back to their food while waiting for other ideas.

Honestly it’s just a hypothetical idea- we’re not actually starting a band- but they’re taking it so seriously.

“What about something a little more simple, y’know? Like maybe just ‘Magic’,” I suggest.

No responses but at least there’s no immediate yelling. They’re all looking around and nodding a little.

Finley’s eyes light up as she gets her own idea, “Oh Avery that’d be so cute! I can totally see that!”

Landry pipes up as he reaches across the table for an extra egg roll, “I think that’s the only acceptable idea any of us have had yet.”

Reese sighs and speaks slowly, “I suppose that could work. It’d make for interesting designs.”

Graves looks incredibly butthurt that his idea was tossed overboard for mine but reluctantly nods. “I suppose if that’s what the majority desires.”

Everybody goes back to eating peacefully after a few nods.

Right, that’s finally over. It’s hard to enjoy my pad thai when everyone’s bickering so much.

Finley gasps, and promptly coughs for a minute as she had a mouth full of food, then looks around at everyone with excited eyes.

“Oh my God, Reese would totally be the cutest lil’ drummer!”

The reactions are immediate of course- Reese gets flustered, Mason rolls her eyes, Landry laughs, etc.

My pad thai was nice for those whopping thirty seconds.

“Ah Finley...you’d be cool on the keyboard,” Hayes joins.

Finley’s face lights up at the attention. “Ooooooh really?! You think so?”

Hayes gives a small smile in reply, much to Finleys’ delight.

She playfully elbows Hayes in the side, which he pretends not to be terrified from, “Hayes you should totally write the songs! You’d be great at that.”

His eyes widen a bit, “Oh, I guess, maybe…”

An idea strikes me that has my finger poking Landry’s ribs before I have the chance to keep myself from getting sucked into Finley’s hype.

“Landry, you gonna do the _electric_ guitar huh?”

He tilts his head a bit and laughs at my joke.

Finley lets out another beyond pleased, unidentifiable sound from across the table.

“PERFECT.”

Reese is tapping his fingers against his coffee mug and watching us all thoughtfully, “I dunno, I imagine Mason fits of the guitar player role too.”

Finley’s eyebrows furrow slightly, “Can they can both be guitarist? People do that right?”

Heck if I know. I’ve never been musically inclined. Or anything inclined really.

Reese rolls his eyes, “Well there’s more technicalities, but I mean... _yeah._ ”

“Greeeat okay so we’ve got the two hot guitarist,” Finley starts counting off with her fingers, “we’ve got our cute temperamental drummer-”

“Rude.”

“We’ve got an _amazingly_ adorable keyboardist, hah, the bestest lyricist… OH Graves!”

Graves perks up from the head of the table; he probably got lost in thought a long time ago.

“You know, you could do like some cool magic stuff for performances?”

He raises an eyebrow and looks off into the distance for half a second before deciding to humor her and focus on her again.

“And what would you have me do exactly?”

“I don’t know! Use your imagination. Maybe like fancy light stuff that appears out of nowhere? N’ like cool images that float everywhere or somethin’- I dunno just your typical stage-magic-but-actually-magic kinda thing,” she explains.

Graves lets out a loud laugh and nods, “I suppose since this is hypothetical after all, I have no reason to refuse.”

“Damn right you don’t.”

“Finley, language.”

“Ugh, seriously? I didn’t even say anything bad _Mom._ ”

I’m content watching them bicker some more as I scarf down my food. It got cold so my time was limited.

Unfortunately, I don’t think and end up speaking with my cheeks still full of food, “Wait so what am I? Am I the manager or something?”

They all pause upon hearing me and slowly amused expressions grow over their faces.

I do one of those really hard swallows that makes those loud gulp sounds (totally thought that was a cartoon thing- turns out it’s actually really loud and everyone can hear it in reality!! Great!!) as I feel my cheeks heat up.

“What?”

They all glance around the table at each other and snicker.

Reese is the one to finally say something, “Right. We forgot we gotta spell everything out for this one.”

“Guys, what the heck?”

“You’re the lead singer, Avery duh. It’s your band name after all,” Finley answers.

“...? Me? I’m not really the front stage type y’know-” I wonder out loud.

Finley’s quick to interrupt me, “OH you totally are dummy, shut up. What else is there for you to do??”

They all look at me expectantly, waiting for a witty comeback.

I look around sheepishly.

“I play a mean triangle?”


End file.
